


Common distraction

by rustypeopleskillz



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boldly Bingo, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Glasses, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustypeopleskillz/pseuds/rustypeopleskillz
Summary: Jim needs reading glasses. Both Spock and Bones find this very distracting, much to Jim's delight.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Common distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I know they could probably fix his eyes in a second in canon but ssssh. 
> 
> This fic has been sitting in my WIP folder for YEARS, even though it was done and just needed a little bit of editing. May it be the first of many to finally make it out of limbo and onto here. 
> 
> Orignially written for the "glasses" square of the Boldly Bingo card I never finished.

Spock is the one to notice it, which rankles Leonard just a bit. Jim squints while reading reports, and it is true that he reads the most reports while in Spock’s company. But Leonard should have noticed anyway. It’s not like he’s never seen Jim read a book, relaxed and at ease in his quarters with his feet in Leonard’s lap and his head in Spock’s. Maybe Leonard could blame his distraction on the sight of Spock’s fingers carefully stroking through Jim’s hair. Maybe. If Leonard was prone to disavowing responsibility. Which he is not. 

“You’re a self blame master, is what you are,” Jim says affectionately when Leonard has confirmed that Jim does indeed need reading glasses. 

“Shut up, Jim, and read me the bottom row again.” 

Jim rolls his eyes but does what he’s told. He’d not near sighted, at least. Wouldn’t have any trouble spotting alien weapons or diplomatic faux passes or anything of the sort, which is a relief. Leonard makes some notes and then turns on the lights. 

“So, you’re getting glasses. No arguing.”

Leonard is braced for some sort of protest, but Jim lights up. 

“Awesome! I’ve always wanted glasses. Do you have any frames to choose from?” 

So Leonard helps him through the process of picking out a few different frames to try and printing them out. He sends Jim on his way with three favorites, and as soon as he’s gone he sends Spock a private message. 

_We might have made a mistake_ , he writes, dragging a hand down his face. 

_To what do you refer?_ Spock’s reply comes right away, which must mean he’s off duty or exceptionally bored. Leonard checks the time. Definitively off duty. 

_You’ll see. Jim’s heading to his quarters now. Prepare yourself._

Spock doesn’t reply until much later, while Leonard is finishing up the last of today’s work. 

_I see_ , is all he says, but yeah, Leonard just bets he does. He heads to Jim’s quarters in a hurry. 

*

The door swishes open on a quiet room. Spock is seated at the desk, ostensibly writing something but really staring at Jim. Jim, who is sitting on his bed, back against the wall, paperback in his hand. Glasses on his nose. 

He’s gone with the thick black frames tonight, and they bring out his eyes in a way that hits Leonard in the gut just as much as it did when Jim first tried them on. Jim looks up, a second delayed by whatever he was reading, and smiles at Leonard. 

“Hey Bones. Ready for dinner?” 

Spock clears his throat, turning the chair to face Jim. 

“I believe we should postpone dinner,” he says, in that precise way he has when he’s trying hard to not show how emotionally compromised he is. Or, in this case, how turned on. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna go with Spock on this one,” Leonard says, pulling his shirt over his head. 

Jim’s confused eyebrow furrow smooths out at the sight of Leonard shirtless, which is a good ego stroke any day of the week. He licks his lips and pulls his bookmark out from between the pages to place it where his fingers is keeping his place. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” he says, leaning forward to place to book on the night stand. “But what brought this on?” 

Leonard exchanges a look with Spock. Do they tell him? He’s cocky enough as it is. But. Well. They’ll never be able to keep it from him. 

“We both find you in glasses aesthetically pleasing.” Spock stands, also pulling his shirt off, and Leonard’s mouth is a little dry now. Jim in glasses and now this. Spock’s skin is slightly flushed, the dark hair running down his chest just begging Leonard to touch him. He hopes this never gets old. Jim grins at them both, even as his eyes roam from Spock’s chest to Leonard’s and back. 

“Is that so?” He sounds way too pleased with himself. He’ll be insufferable now. 

“That is so,” Leonard confirms, approaching the bed and trying to get moisture back into his mouth. Jim scoots closer. “Don’t let it go to your head.” 

Jim laughs. 

“I think I will. I think I’ll use them unscrupulously now that I know their power.” He pulls Leonard in for a kiss, soft warm lips and a gentle bite of teeth. The glasses get in the way, bumping into Leonard’s face and probably smudging, but neither of them suggest he takes them off. Jim pulls off with one last suck to Leonard’s bottom lip, and Spock is there in an instant, his hands framing Jim’s face, fingers dimpling his skin as he unleashes all that Vulcan passion into the kiss. Jim moans and pulls them both closer, nails digging into Leonard’s shoulder, kiss turning rough. The glasses are knocked askew, and Jim impatiently rights them, pulling back from Spock to gasp for breath. 

“I know just the thing,” Jim says once he’s caught his breath, and Spock and Leonard separate to look at him. Spock’s lips have left Leonard’s bruised and tingling. He touches a thumb to them and raises his eyebrow at Jim. 

“And what thing is it that you know?” he asks. Jim grins, pushing the glasses a little higher on his nose. They are indeed smudged, but it doesn’t detract from the picture he makes. 

“How about you both let me blow you?” He licks his lips, like his meaning wasn’t clear enough already, and Leonard wants to roll his eyes. He really does. He settles for shooting Spock a look. Spock shoots him one right back. 

“Yeah, okay.” Like they would say no to that. 

Jim looks delighted. 

“Awesome. I’ve always wanted to try this.” He gestures at the bed, and then their pants. “C’mon, get yourselves in gear.” He pulls his shirt off, and his glasses get stuck in the collar, and all in all it’s not the smoothest Jim Kirk moment Leonard has ever witnessed. Spock leans forward to help him work it out. 

“If they are a hindrance, perhaps you should take them off,” Spock suggests when Jim finally emerges, hair on end and a flush high in his cheeks. 

“No way! Kinky glasses sex is happening!” 

Leonard snorts and takes his pants off. It’s a combination of activities that is unsettlingly common around Jim. With Spock it’s arguing while taking his pants off. Leonard is a very lucky man. 

Spock follows his example while Jim pulls Leonard down on the bed, more eagerness than finesse. He settles Leonard on his back, head on a pillow, and gives him a quick kiss before turning to do the same to Spock. Only, Spock is not moved unless he wants to be moved, so his decent to the bed is much more graceful and less fraught with elbows close to ribs. Jim pushes and pulls and Spock humors him, settling down next to Leonard with an eyebrow raised. Jim sits back on his heels and studies them, nodding to himself. 

“Great,” he says, clapping his hands. Leonard wants to laugh at how ridiculous he is in the middle of sex, but then Jim descends, glasses in place, eyes burning, mouth opening up to take Spock’s cock right in, no teasing, and Leonard loses his train of thought. Spock grips his hand, holding on just a little too tight, gaze locked on Jim and teeth digging into his lip. Jim meets his eyes, unblinking, as he sinks all the way down, and Spock lets out a small, almost imperceptible noise. Leonard is going to come without even being touched. 

“God. Does that feel good, darlin’?” he asks, leaning closer to Spock, mouthing at his shoulder and watching Jim watch them. Spock releases his lip and shudders out a breath, the hold on Leonard’s hand becoming even tighter. 

“Yes,” is all he says, but it’s wrenched out of him like the word originates somewhere in his gut. Leonard brings his hand up, kisses Spock’s fingers, and Jim winks at him, sets a fast pace, bobbing up and down, up and down. He moans around Spock’s cock, and Leonard knows he loves doing this, but it never fails to take his breath away just how much Jim gets off on it. On having them in his mouth, on taking them apart. Jim hasn’t even taken his pants of, for Christ’s sake. 

Leonard loves watching Spock fall apart, and he loves watching Jim take him apart, but with the added visual of those thick black frames around Jim’s eyes it’s almost too much, too fast. He has to close him eyes and just breathe against Spock’s shoulder, filling his nose with the smell of Spock’s skin, his ears with the sound of Jim’s slurps and the click of his throat, Spock’s harsh breathing. It’s still a lot, but Leonard manages to get control back, little by little. 

Spock’s hand in his spasms, and Leonard has to look. Spock’s eyes are locked on Jim, whose glasses have come a bit askew. It can’t be comfortable, really, but it makes him look ten times more debauched as he pulls back to suck on just the tip of Spock’s cock. His tongue sneaks out past his lips, pressing against the underside, and Spock throws his head back. 

“Jim,” he moans, his voice ragged, deep, like it only ever is during sex. “Jim, I am...” 

Jim’s eyes shine, and he takes Spock back all the way down. Spock thrashes against the bed, knees coming up around Jim’s shoulders, and then he comes. He’s not noisy when he comes, never is, but rather it looks like he’s frozen in pleasure, voice gone in the face of overwhelming ecstasy. His eyes are wide open, staring at nothing, and Leonard watches him, feeling like his breath has been punched out of him. God, he’s beautiful. 

Jim pulls off slowly, dragging it out, and Spock shakes under Leonard’s cheek, blinking at nothing, free hand reaching down to reverently touch Jim’s hair. His fingers tremble, pale skin against blond hair, and Leonard has to kiss his cheek, has to touch him, loving him so much it makes his chest tight. 

“Doing alright?” Jim asks, voice hoarse, and kisses Spock’s fingers. Spock’s lips twitch, and he closes his eyes, melting into the mattress. 

“It was… adequate,” he murmurs, and Jim laughs, low, pressing another kiss against Spock’s thigh. 

“I’ll say,” Leonard snorts, snaking in a hand under Spock’s shoulders, pulling him closer, his own arousal all but forgotten for the moment. It’s just a low pulse in the background, a nice counterpoint to the softness of Spock’s eyes when he blinks them open to look at Leonard. “You look like you’re never gonna move again.”

“That might very well be the case.” 

“Well, you don’t have to,” Jim laughs and pulls himself up to hover at Spock’s other side. Spock’s trembling hand come up to push Jim’s glasses back in place. “What do you say, Bones? Is it your turn yet?” 

Jim’s lips are red and stretched into a flirty grin, his naked chest is a little sweaty, and his eyes are dark and somehow still sparkling. Leonard’s breath punches out of him, and he has to pull him in over Spock’s chest for a kiss, two. His lips are even warmer now from Spock’s warmth, from use, and Leonard moans into the kiss. He doesn’t even care about the glasses digging into his cheek. Spock is probably half crushed by Jim’s weight, but he doesn’t complain, just runs a hand down Leonard’s back, warm and still trembling slightly. 

“C’mon, lie down,” Jim murmurs against his lips, pushing a bit at Leonard’s shoulder. Leonard goes willingly, pulling Jim with him, and it’s a mess of legs and arms before Spock helps them sort it out, moving Jim so he’s just lying on top of Leonard instead of both of them. Jim grins down at Leonard. “Hi.” 

Leonard strokes a strand of Jim’s hair back into place and lets his hand rest on Jim’s cheek, fingers against the sturdy plastic of the glasses. 

“You still want to go through with your plan, Captain?” he asks, and Jim’s already dark eyes burn. 

“Yes,” is all he says. He slithers down, leaving a kiss or two against Leonard’s skin on his way down, and then he settles between Leonard’s legs, shoulders pushing his knees apart, hand closing around Leonard’s dick with a careful, deliberate pressure. He looks up at Leonard, at Spock, smiles, and then kisses the tip. 

Spock rolls over so he is on his side, his hand sliding over Leonard’s chest, warm and gentle, adding sensation on top of sensation. Leonard tightens his arm around him and grips Jim’s shoulder with his free hand. He’s already on edge, but he wants to make this last more than a few seconds. Not too long, not with Jim’s jaw probably already sore, but a little longer. Just a little. Just. 

Jim’s mouth slides down, down, down, and Leonard groans. God, it feels so good. So fucking good. The suction is perfect, Jim’s mouth is wet and hot and talented, and Leonard moans as Jim sets a pace, bobbing up and down, a click in his throat every time Leonard’s cock hits it. Spock runs his finger over Leonard’s nipple, around, around, and then pinching when Leonard arches his chest into the contact. He doesn’t always get something out of his nipples, but it seems today is one of those days. It zings through him, Spock’s fingers, Jim’s mouth, their weight on top of his, against him, the sounds Jim are making, Spock’s breath against his cheek, quiet and content, just watching him. 

“He feels good, doesn’t he, Leonard?” Spock says, and Leonard and Jim moan in unison, Jim speeding up just a fraction. One of his hands disappear from Leonard’s hip, and Leonard raises his head to see his arm move in an unmistakable way. 

“Yeah,” he breathes, meeting Jim’s eyes, dark and gone on pleasure, on Spock’s words, on sucking them both. 

“He is so very good at this. You are so good, Jim,” Spock murmurs, hand leaving Leonard’s nipple to trail down to Jim’s face, his ear, his neck. “Will you come like this, giving Leonard pleasure? With him in your mouth?”

Jim whines, breathing harshly through his nose and eyes squeezing shut. He speeds up, moaning continuously around Leonard’s cock, and the sensation is amazing, but the sight. God, the sight. Jim losing himself while not for a second stopping his ministrations is something else. His rhythm stutters, stutters, and he shouts, muffled, tongue thrashing against Leonard. Leonard can’t last. 

“Jim!” he warns, but it barely has time to leave his lips before he’s coming, coming, the wave sweeping him away, pleasure zinging from nerve to nerve in a never ending loop. He might shout, he’s not sure, all he knows is Jim’s mouth around him, Spock’s weight against him, them, them, them. 

He blinks his eyes open and realizes he’s biting his lip. He winces a little at the sting, cranes his head down to look at Jim. 

Jim looks wrecked. His cheeks are rosy, his hair is sticking to his forehead in sweaty strands, and his lips are swollen and red. No one who looked at him would doubt what he had been doing. His glasses are even a little fogged up. He’s leaning his head against Leonard’s thigh and regaining his breath. 

“Damn,” Leonard breathes, rubbing his cheek against Spock’s hair. 

“Indeed,” Spock agrees, sounding maybe a little aroused again. Leonard can’t blame him. 

Jim smiles, sated and warm, and reaches his clean hand up to take Spock’s. Leonard places his hand over theirs. 

“So, you guys like my glasses, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have a glasses kink even though I wear glasses myself. Have you SEEN Chris Pine in glasses?
> 
> My tumblr: https://rustypeopleskillz.tumblr.com/


End file.
